Link's Journey
by Kenjisaru2
Summary: This story starts off with Link lost in the woods. He is young, and things go terrible wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Link breaths slowly, his sword out stretched. The blood of a wolf clinging to the sharpened edge. Sun whispers it's goodbye as it light plunges into the darkness. His eyes dart back and forth through the trees. His path is now shrouded in mystery. Sweat drips from his eyebrows. He has courage in his heart, but the fears of the woods dance in his mind like a carnival. He charges forth, and cuts down vines, and branches, till he falls victim to the thorn bush towering over him. He pulls away with all his might. But the thorns leaves a mark on his face. His blood drips down onto his shoulders. He starts to pant. And ere sound appears in northwest. He knows that sound, the humm, of the redead. The noise starting to grow. Darkness grows around Link. His mind focus on the only thing he can do. He cuts some of the thorns, and takes it in one hand. Link runs backwards keeping his wits about him. But he trips backwards. His sword drops. "No no no.." shouts link. Footsteps come every closer. The ere noise starts to grow. A face slowly appears in the darkness, its face smiles with an evil delight. The redead lunges after Link, Link dodges. Link tries to roll to the sword, but the redead blocks the path. Light seems to tremble and walk from view. The redead pushes Link over. Links faces shivers for a moment. The redead starts crawling on all fours towards Link. Link with all his might takes what might he has, and slams the thorns into the redeads face. The blood drips from the redeads face. A more sinister smile appears on his face. A loud deathly scream pours out of link. He kicks the redead in the face, causes the thorns to go deeper. The Redead comes closer and grabs Link's Leg. Link flails like fish escaping it's capture. The Redead's face reveals it's terrible jagged teeth. It's deformed tongue slips across the decayed mouth. The green saliva pours out of his mouth. The Redead bits into Links leg like a bear into a small animal. Link screams in pain. Link reaches out his hand, moving it frantically on the ground next to him. Then he grabs his sword's blade and cuts his hand, he uses his other arm to grab the hilt and swing wildly at the redead. The redead jumps away. Link's vision starts to fade in and out. The pain is corseing in his body, the pain is tell him to surrender to it. But Links eyes readjust. The Redead repostions himself waiting for his next move to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Link whistles, and neigh can be heard from a distance. This neigh startles the Redead. The Redead backs away. Then it cries out, and noisey echos responded. Rustling can be heard on sides of Link and the Redead. Epona appears in front of link. Epona glares at the Redead. Then two more Redead appear with their brethren. Drool emanates from the two Redeads, the hunger is at the zenith. They claw at their bodies waiting to feed. Hunger drives one Redead mad, and the Redead charges towards Link. Epona stand in front of Link and neighs and Kicks the Redead in the face. The Redead falls backwards from the shock. Blood drips down it's face, the Redead shakes its fist in Anger. The unblooded Redead, runs toward Epona. Epona kicks and the Redead doges the blow. The Redead slides under and claws Epona's belly underneath. Epona cries from the wound below. Epona distracted from the blow doesn't realize the original Redead that start the battle runs up to Link. Link Focus on Epona and doesn't realize the enemies presence. And the Redead takes a bite out of Links Right arm. Link cries out, and slashes the Redead's body, it rolls over. The Redead going prone and Lunges after Link. Link kneels down, and Slashes the Redead's Head, the Redead falls down to its death. The Redead that was kicked in the Face then capitalizes on Link's Triumphant Moment, and Jumps and gets a few claw swipes on Link's legs. Epona reacts and shoves the Redead off of Link. The two Redead reposition themselves, slowly walking in Circles around Link and Epona waiting for their moment.

Link's body starts to waver in and out. Like a tree blowing in the wind. His thoughts dwell on happy times growing up in the forest and Zelda's face. Then Link slowly snaps back to reality, his breath is slow and winded. Link sees the Triforce in his hand, and gripes his sword tight.

The wounded Redead charges at Epona, it's teeth wide open to bite Epona. Epona dodges and then Kicks the Redead over, and tramples over the Redead, it's tater body laying there on the ground. It's arms raises up to make one last swipe, and then falls over.

The last Redead was uninjured. Link looking at his body, tries to hold it together. Link rushes towards the Redead and swings his sword. The Redead dodges and rolls. Epona Charges in, and Redead jumps and claws up the side of Epona's skin. Blood starts emanating from the long claw mark. Epona's walk is starting to falter. A green substance was in the wounds of Epona. He looks at the Redead its claws were coating in a green poison. Epona starts to stager and then falls over. "No Epona…" Link kneels down. The Redead charges with a new zeal towards link. Link dodges the new blow, and the Redead looks at Epona and claws right through Epona's chest. "Nooooooo." Link charges the Redead. The Redead swipes, and Link dodges, attacks go back and forth. Both put more intensity with each attack. Link stops the Redead's claws with his sword. The Redead looks at Links Face. It stares with a fercisty. It licks its lips with enjoyment at the Torment it caused. Link kicks the Redead in the stomach. It cries out, and Link slash into its heart. With the last of it's strength the Redead slash it's deadly claw into Link right arm. The Redead smiles as it dies.

Link Runs over to Epona. He tries to pet and Calm down Epona. "It's going to be ok. I'll find and antidote. I can fix this. I'll have you all better by morning. You can do this. I believe in you." Epona Rubs its face against Links Body. Epona Neighs. Then the light Fades from Epona's eyes, and the breaths its last breath.

"No." Links tears flood his faces. His emotion scattered everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

He hears a small voice in the distance. He starts staggering towards the voice. His mind filled with all the pain of the moment coming through his mind like endless waves. He brushes his tears with his good arm. Link struggles to keep moving forward. Small spasms start pulse through his legs. His body shutters, as the pain of the poison pulses through his body. It's a burning pain. He collapse from the pain. His eyes seem to blur a bit on the ground. His hand reaches out to pull himself up, but the body gives way and falls. "Link, Link, What happened to you…?" said a small elf girl wrapped in green. "I lost Eponia, and now I'm poisoned,..I can't get up." gasped Link. Links eyes comes into focus and he sees Sarah. She pulls him close. And tries to hold him upright. "It's going to be alright" said Sarah. Sarah pulls out an ocarina and plays a soft melody. Small lights emits from the Ocarina after it is played, a small fairy appears. "Link has been hurt badly. He is poison, how can I heal him?" The small fairy looks at Link's wounds. "Oh no, it's that kind of poison. Nothing in the forest will heal that wound, not even a health potion or a fairy in a bottle will work. This poison is so treacherous it will turn Link into a Zombie, if we don't get him there in time. The only thing I've seen that can heal that posin, is dipping him in the Fairy fountain, Only the Great fairy has that kind of power." says the Fairy. "Thank you small Fairy, Where is the Closest Fairy fountain? Says Sarah. The Fairy says "It is to the south in the darkest part of the woods." The Fairy disappears. Sarah carries Link on her Back. She walks at a Casual pace. Link fades in and out. His Mind slowly drifting from reality.

Then a dark figure emerges from the Forest. He pulls his sword from it's hilt. He pushes into the ground. He slowly laughs at Links distitution. Link's eyes peers up. He eyes slowly comes into view. "No...Ganendorf. Go Sarah run…" Sarah face shocked with Surprise. She turns as Fast as she can and plunges herself into the woods. Ganedorf gives chase. "Little elf, you're only making this harder on yourself. If you don't stop soon, I will make this as painful as possible for you."

Sarah's eyes twitches from hearing his thundering voice. Link gasps with pain. "Link it's going to be ok." Sarah stumbles a bit. Ganadorf Swings his sword horizontal. She ducks, and the blade just barely misses Links head. Sarah then runs into a small opening in the Thorn bush. Ganadorf is impeded with the bush, he tries to chop down the thornes, but his sword keeps getting caught in it. "Enough" shots Ganadorf. Ganadorf pulls out his sword, then uses his magic and burns the bushes. "No…" Sarah Slowly steps backwards with his eyes on Ganadorf. Her face is petrified. "Little elf, it has come to this." Ganadorf slowly steps forward. His hand is open and creates a purple flame. Sweat drips down Sarah's Face. "Goodbye foolish girl" Ganadorf Holds out his hand. Sarah steps slowly backwards, and trips and falls down a dark deep hole. Link and Sarah scream as the plummet down the hole. "Dammit", then Gandorf walks away from the hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Link and Sarah fall to the ground. Link's eyes slowly shutter and he comes to the realization he's alive. He starts looking around the ground is dusty and sticky. Link hears ominous noise rising above him. He looks to sarah she's still reeling from the fall, He slowly wakes her and she smiles and laughs. Link puts his finger over his mouth. They both pick up from the sounds something slowly crawling forward. Link is shock to find that his feet are stuck. A terrifying monster looms closer. Multiple long-legged taping comes ever closer. Sweat starts to fall on his face. Sarah tries to pull herself up and she's caught and becomes more frantic. She does know what to do. Link with all his might holds his shield the best he can and pulls out his sword. Link's eyes focus and sees the terrifyingly huge spider creeps ever closer. Link and Sarah start hearing weird noises startup on their sides. Smaller spider start appearing. Linke tries to keep track of all of the spiders. The small spiders become courageous and comes closer and closer. Link takes a sword thrust it to the nearest spider. They dodge and creeps back and another advances, the small spiders then turns around and charges with fangs. Link barely evades it. Link then pushes forward and stabs the small spider. It falls prone and dies. The spiders venom drips on the sword. The other small spider screams and runs away. The monstrous spider starts shaking the web. Link and sarah start cutting themselves out of web. They take very careful steps so they don't get caught again. The monstrous spider disappears for a moment. They make their way around the web. The creeping spider come back closer than before. Link takes his boomerang and throws it and misses. The spider jumps and trips one of link's legs, the Spider spins around him and start wrapping him with a web. Link takes his sword and starts slowly thrusting. The spider gets on top and rolls away. Link almost completely covered in web, he throws the sword to Sarah. The spider then jumps and knocks her out of the way. Sarah slowly pulls herself up and grabs Link's sword. The spider turns around it's fang start to appear inching ever closer to link face. Sarah comes from behind and stabbed the spider. It screams in pain. It backs away. The spider's leg, trip sarah. The spider comes ever closer with such anger and rage trying to attack anything near it. Sarah was barely able to dodge. She finds the sword and cuts him out of the web. Link and sarah advance to escape. The spider comes with vengeance, it feels vibrations as link and sarah leave the web. It charges forward Link picks up the boomerang, and throws it right into the spiders giant eye. It's eye bleeds. With poor vision it travels like lightning to Link. The spider comes to attack Link a few time and Link retaliates and stabs the spider in the abdomen. The Spider falls over and dies. Small spiders start slow appearing and rush to the dead monstrous spider. Link and Sarah run away from the webs and see a small light corridor. They see blue magic emanating from the end of the wall. Sarah sticks her hand in, and find it is a doorway to somewhere. Link and Sarah enter the portal. They appear in dimly lit room, as they slowly peer behind a red curtain. They see a gerudo woman talking to two older gerudo woman. The older gerudo woman have jewelry in their hair. One them has a blue jewel in her hair, and the other has a red jewel. Link slowly looks over and collapses from the poison. Sarah's rushes to link. The gerudo woman hears the noise. She see Link passed out and Sara with him. The gerudo woman grabs Sarah and puts her in prison cell just a couple rooms down. The two older woman gathering different ingredients into a pot. "He won't like him like this. We have to present him better shape. The master will want to be the one who takes vengeance." The two woman put Link on a table and tie up his hands and feet.**


End file.
